


Unrequited Love

by NyxsCauldron



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, Unrequited Love, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxsCauldron/pseuds/NyxsCauldron
Summary: A humble servant for the Shimada clan, you realize the feelings you have for the eldest Shimada son, and live in agony knowing he will never be yours.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for the archive, but I felt it deserved it's own little post.

You walked the empty, moonlit halls you knew all too well in the Shimada castle. The sound of your heels clicking against the flooring echoed and felt amplified to your ears. You were getting back to your quarters to wrap up the day before you felt yourself slow at a door that had been left ajar. A warm light emitted from it. Curious, you peered in to see Hanzo as he tended to his bow. Your heart fluttered at the sight of him. Just being in his presence alone was a blessing. You thanked the stars every day you were able to stand in the same room as him. How desperately you wished that one day, he’d greet you in the mornings as you always do to him. If you could just spend a single day in his arms or even be able to hold a conversation, a real one, you’d be able to die happy.

It was a foolish thought, you knew he’d never spare you the time of day. Someone as important as him even giving you a second glance? Fat chance. You knew all too well that you were nothing but an asset to him, yet you couldn’t bring yourself to diminish the feelings you had for him. 

The thought was broken when you heard the clearing of one’s throat. Your shoulders tensed. You whipped around to see Genji standing behind you with a raised brow and arms crossed. You held your breath as you bowed and quickly absconded with your head lowered and hands, one on top of the other, held in front of you. The man could only give you a strange look as he went into the room to join his brother.

When you reached your quarters, you sighed, defeated. Your heart was pounding. Being caught watching someone unknowingly was one thing, but to have it be their brother? A completely different story. You collapsed onto your bed and felt yourself sink into the stiff mattress. On nights like these, you would imagine being one day able to sink into a lavish bed along side of the man you adored to greatly. With frustration, you shook away the thoughts and closed your eyes. Sleep took you away to another world away from this one for the time being.

In the morning, your routine followed the same. Get up, shower, get dressed, hair, makeup, and then out the door only to stand at the side of the room while the clan members would eat breakfast. This morning, however, felt different. You couldn’t quite figure out what was different about this morning. Not yet, anyway.

When you had reached the dining area, you watched as the brothers came into the room. Naturally, you and the servants around you all bowed and told them good morning. Genji was usually the only one to even acknowledge the existence of the greeting. Then you realized it, when he returned the greeting, his eyes were locked on yours. He had a knowing look in his eyes. Your entire body tensed.

Breakfast carried on per usual. They would eat, occasionally call a servant to fetch them something, etc. The conversation, however, was spoken a little louder by one party than usual. 

_“Don’t you think it’s time you settled down, brother?”_ Genji inquired. You could practically hear the cocky smirk radiating from his words.

Hanzo only grunted in response, clearly uninterested in whatever Genji had to say. The man could only continue, _“What about one of our servants?”_ The girls that stood next to you exchanged hush-hushed conversations and giggles to the comment. _“Surely there’s one you’d be interested in?”_

_“Don’t insult me like that, you uncultured pig,”_ Hanzo hissed. _“Unlike you, I have standards.”_

The women immediately ceased all noise and stared at the man in awe. You felt your heart take beating. You felt like your stomach had taken a brutal punch. You could only merely stare at the other side of the room with the blankest expression you could handle. You felt the sly smirk on you as you tried your damnest not to cry. The words had cut you so sharply, you were surprised you weren’t physically cut in half by now. The rest of the day, you spent it trying to carry out your duties as emotionless as possible. Everytime you saw Hanzo, you felt your heartache and stomach flip. His words would replay like a broken record in your head. Your heart only knew how to beat for him. To you, he was your entire world. But you knew you were merely a pawn in his chess game. Never to be satisfied by even a second glance.


	2. Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness. Can you believe it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I actually updated this story, but here we are.  
> Part of a request on Tumblr to write a follow-up.

It had been years since you’ve laid eyes on the Shimada castle. Your feelings for Hanzo had slowly died down after what he had said. It had made things awkward for you. Servants who had a need to feel superior scoffed and giggled at you, others took pity on you. It only made things more difficult to cope with.   
  
Eventually, shit had hit the fan. Word and mass panic traveled fast within the castle the day Hanzo’s obligation came to kill Genji. You had avoided the scene and carried out your duties, but you knew that things were never going to be the same. Although the air was heavy, work carried out as per usual. Until Hanzo himself had completely disappeared. This completely flipped the atmosphere upside down. Questions of loyalty had begun to spread within the ranks and the general air had become thicker with suspicion and dread. More and more staff were being let go, alive or not. You happened to be one of the people who were cut loose right around the third round of firing. It was a blessing from above that you weren’t given a bullet as a way to keep the secrets of the castle within. You had sworn up and down that not a peep would escape your lips. Whether it was the truth or a lie, you had convinced the higher ups that you wouldn’t betray the secrets of the clan. However you were reminded before you officially left that any attempt to expose them would ultimately be lead back to you. 

You hadn’t looked back since. It was the perfect opportunity to try and find a new life as an office worker. It was painfully boring and plain, but you took it over getting back into working for organized criminals again. Your days now consisted of waking up, getting dressed, grabbing whatever was in the fridge and heading to work. Then it was to get buried in piles of paperwork, meet a quota and to head home. Rinse and repeat. It was a wonder how anybody could truly stand this type of work. 

One particular evening had broken the monotony. You were heading home when you heard commotion coming from a street nearby the Shimada castle. It wasn’t a street you needed to interact with, so you just made a mental note to stay away from it and pick up the pace. It was strange that there was anything happening there at this time, but you weren’t about to buckle down and play amateur Sherlock Holmes. Nothing else of note happened while you made it to the train station. Once on the train, though, a familiar face made it’s way onto the transportation.

Your eyes stayed focused on the screen, which allowed you to stay blissfully unaware for the moment. You didn’t think twice to scoot over for the mysterious man to sit next to you. You hadn’t even looked up. It wasn’t until Hanzo spoke up that you tore your eyes from what you were looking at.

_“Even if it’s one I haven’t gotten close to, it’s good to see a familiar face,”_ He said quietly. His gaze was locked in front of him as he spoke as if he was trying to reach a distant memory that had been blurred by time. 

Your eyes grew wide as you realized who you were next to. It felt like a punch in the gut. A reawakening of feelings that had been dulled down and melted into nothingness. You wanted to scoff and get as far away from his as you possibly could, but you couldn’t move an inch. When you eventually came back to earth, you merely hummed as a response and tried to go back to your phone. Being around him filled you with an overpowering bitterness. You had been scorn and embarrassed when you were younger. It took a long time to scrub those feelings clean. Not to mention the serious toll the last encounter you had with him had on your self confidence. You wanted nothing more than for him to go away, or for you to sink into the ground.  
  
But he continued.

_“How have you been?”_

You were overjoyed when you saw that your stop was coming up soon. A sigh escaped your lips, and you could feel the rage from remembering the humiliation you felt combined with exhaustion from a long day as you replied, _“Much better now that I work for someone who sees me as an equal, rather than someone below their standards.”_

This stunned the man. That’s why he had almost a magnetic pull towards you. That’s why he felt compelled to say something to you. You were the one of the ones who had been there the day he had said what he had said. Hanzo could of sworn he felt himself cringe inward to the memory.

_“I see. That’s why I remembered you.”_

There was a pause. You felt triumphant to see the man feel even an ounce of the emotion you had felt once before. He cleared his throat and interrupted the silence with something you hadn’t expected.

_“I’m sorry,”_ He said quietly.

_“Excuse me?”_ You asked in disbelief.

He repeated himself, louder this time. _“I’m sorry.”_

You stared at the side of his face in order to process this apology. Part of you wanted to be petty and hold onto a grudge. The other part of you whispered that it was time to let go. Both of you had clearly become different people over the years. He seemed to be more mature and wiser with a sprinkle of kindness for others mixed in. If you had to guess, it was more than likely a result of going from being on top of the world to being slammed down to rock bottom.

He turned to you in time to watch your hardened expression soften. Again you sighed and offered a polite smile as you replied. _“Thank you.”_

A weight was lifted off your shoulders. It was better to let bygones be bygones, especially when you’re more than likely not going to see him ever again. The rest of the ride was silent, and you stood when the train came to a halt. The two of you exchanged one last glance and smiled at each other. 

_“Take care of yourself this time,”_ You halfheartedly joked.

_“You too,”_ He chuckled and watched you stepped off the train and back into your mundane life.


End file.
